Revenge
by EvilRegalsrock
Summary: Please read!Bad a summaries. Marian is back. Regina is heartbroken and flees from the dinner. Robin must choose. . Mean while Elsa is looking for revenge and maybe even a dear old friend. (smiles deviously :D) Updated


Prompt; Marian is back. Robin has to make a choice mean while ,Regina is left heartbroken after she see's robin kiss Marian. while Elsa seeks a little revenge maybe even an old friend. Bad at summaries plz read.

**Finally figured out how to upload a chapter .Thanks for your patience. This is my first fan fiction. Hope you like and enjoy don't forget to leave reviews and suggestions. Here is chapter one! Ill add more to chapter one tomorrow, then ill start chapter two :P since I don't know how to make another chapter so all chapters will be on here!**

Regina's view: **Chapter 1**

She felt like her heart just sunk out of her chest. Looking at robin hugging, and kissing his wife. Regina felt tears trickle down her cheeks and she forced them away 'no' she told herself she won't show weakness. So she turned towards Emma and said the only thing she could think of "You better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back." And with that she turned around and left. Regina walked as fast as she can ignoring her feet's protest. As she felt a cold shiver she stopped and looked around and noticed it was snowing. She tugged her coat tighter against herself and called out "Hello anyone there?" She heard the sound of tree branches snapping and quickly conjured a fireball in her hand ready to throw it. As the sound inched closer Regina could make out a shadow. "Elsa?" Regina whispered as she slipped in darkness.

Elsa's view:

"Being in that vase for forty years really gives you a headache" Elsa says as she cracks her neck. 'wait a minute where am I?' she thinks to herself as she notices she's in some kind of barn. 'well if I'm in a barn then I'm on a farm then.' she thought as she made her way to the door and peeked out the barn to make sure no one's here. She doesn't want her cover blown just yet she has to meet a friend before it happens. Elsa heads out the barn and to this town she heard rumplestiltskin talk about were she sure she'll will find who she's looking for. As if right on cue a sign appeared and read 'Welcome To StoryBrooke' .

Robin's view:

I looked up shocked. First I was talkin to little John and I'm about to call for Red when I see her, I was frozen in place. "Marian" It came out as a whisper. Once Brown eyes meet green robin quickly gets up and moves towards Marian."I thought you were dead" I say with tears glistening in my eyes as I hug her. "Mommy?" Rolanda said as he looked confused at his father. "Roland oh my God, my baby!" Marian says with tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged Rolanda. A last he was reunited with his family "Ding" was the sound that knocked him out of his trance. 'Regina' he thought to himself I'f she's watching this looks wrong I gotta explain.' I turned around to looked at regina but only to see Emma's guilty face." Where's Regina?" I said."She um... went home early she didn't feel so well?" Emma said knowing Regina probably didn't want to see anyone at the moment. "But she's ok!" Emma said quickly " you should let her rest..

. hehehe"emma said nervously. ' why was she nervous' but he didn't push it and went back to talk to Marian. Not noticing a pair of Brown and blue orbs listening and watching them.

ouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouat 

**Chapter** 2

Elsa's view:

As I walk I notice as I stepped on the grass it turns to ice. It made me remember me and my cousin when we were kids.

(Flashback)

"Elsa! Do it again please" my cousin says as I make a snowflake come from my palm. "Gina you need to keep quite before we wake up our mommies"Elsa says. "Sorry but can you please teach me how to do that?" Regina says while putting a Palm out to catch a snowflake. " I could or we could ice skate instead" Elsa says knowing Gina would want to go ice skating more. "Fine!" Gina says as she starts jump from ice to ice. "Gina!" I yell as I watch her fall. I quickly try to make another ice rock so she wouldn't fall but I'm to late. I watch in horror as my magic goes through her and everything goes silent "Gina?" I ask with tears in my eyes while shaking her. " Well well dearie seems like your in need of help." a sickly sweet voice says I look up just in time to see a man figure come out of the shadow. "The names rumple... Rumpstiltskin."

Regina's view:

As I wake up I suddenly feel cold and I feel some ropes tied around my hands. 'What the hell?' I think to myself as I get up and look around I'm in some sort of house. A cold shiver ran down as I realized the floor was frozen as I looked around the room more I realized I was in a child's room. 'It almost felt familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it. But it doesn't matter she going to kill this Elsa woman who the hell does she think she is, kidnapping the evil queen. Apparently this Elsa thinks just because she was a queen once she could do whatever she wants,well wait till she comes in here Ill teach her. Not a moment to soon the door opens to revealed the person who kidnapped her. "Thought you might want some company and food." Elsa says while holding a tray full of food. 'Well I'm am hungry. New plan eat first, kill later'

Henry's view:

"Marian?" Robin said. I look up and what I see surprises me robin's long dead wife is well not dead. I look over to grandpa and ask him "how is that possible?" "How is what possible?" David asks slightly confused. "Robins wife was supposed to be dead, how is she alive?" I state. "You better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back" I look up just in time to see my mom walk out the door. "I don't know Henry?" David said now really confused about what happened. "Its OK I'll ask Emma" Henry said with that he walk over and tapped on Emma shoulder. As soon as Emma turns around Henry sees her guilty expression. "Mom what did you do?" I say.

**I'm so evil hehehe. Should this story be a outlaw queen story or swan queen plz vote and leave reviews!**

OuatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatOuatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouat

**Chapter** 3

Regime's view:

She kept her gaze on Elsa as she bite into her sandwich,she seemed familiar but it's not possible she only meet animated Elsa this version of Elsa was real. "What are you thinking?" Elsa asked. "I'm thinking of ways to kill you slowly , I mean seriously who do you think you are just because you were once a queen doesn't mean you could go around kidnapping the evil queen might I point out you were once , once as in not anymore a queen." I state hoping to get her angry but failed as the look of excitement flashes across Elsa's face. "Do you know who I am?" Elsa says as squeals , surprising both her and Regina. "I do?" I say rather confused. Before regina had time to think Elsa wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. "Gina your back I missed you so much. I knew you wouldn't forget your best cousin" I tense " Cousin! what who the hell is Gina." I say backing up. "Wait no I can explain" Elsa's moving closer to me. "Get away, you physco!" I screamed.

Robin's view:

Robin kept tossing and turning in his sleep, he felt bad about what he did to Regina. Robin looked over to Marian and Roland they were curled up on the couch ; they just finished watching The lion king and they fell asleep half way through the movie. Robin slowly moved the covers away so he doesn't wake his wife and slips shoes on. He had to see Regina or a least talk to her. Robin walked fast against the cold wind, he came to a halt once he saw the mansion 'this was it'. Robin walked up the stairs and knocked but he got no response, he knocked again "Regina!" He screamed.

Henry's and Emma's view:

"mom, What did you do?"Henry said as he saw Emma's guilty expression. " Hey kid what are you doing up this late?' Emma said trying to seem normal. "Mom, I'm 12 not a idiot, plus i can tell when your lying ,remember my super power. So tell me what happened , how is Marian here?" ' Well kid its a long story, How about we head back to the apartment and talk." Emma said moving to go up the stairs. "No, whatever you have to tell me it can be said down here, i promise i wont be mad or hate you" Henry said 'When did he get so smart probably from Regina' Emma thought as she sat down at the booth Henry was in. " Imightofbroughtrobin'slongdeadwifebackfromthepast" Emma said really fast. " wait, what mom say it slower?" Henry said staring at Emma in confusion. " I might of brought robin's long dead wife back from the past"Emma stated. " you what!" Henry asked shocked

Ouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouaouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouatouat

**Chapter** **4**

Robin view:

Robin ran to the window that was open a crack, he didn't know why he was rushing but he felt like something was wrong he couldn't put a finger on it. " Regina!" he called again but no response. 'The spare key!' Robin thought while running over the plant and dug in the soil. 'Please be there' robin felt a panic rise in the pit of his stomach. 'Got it!' robin said as he pulled the key out and unlocked the door. He was met with a cold chill as he stepped through the door. As he looked around he noticed it hadn't been touched since their date in front of the fire place. As Memories flashed through his eyes, Robin didn't stop it. " Click" was the sound that pulled robin back. He quickly got up off the floor in alert but looked down to find he accidentally knocked down a glass of wine. robin quickly jogged out the house to the sheriff station while wonder 'where the hell is Regina?'

Henry's view:

"Mom!, How could you do that. I thought we were the good guys!" Henry says while grabbing his scarf and rapping it around his neck getting ready to leave. " Henry...I... I'm so sorry" emma says. " if your your sorry you'll let me check on my mom because she needs me. I'll call you later." Henry says while rush out the dinner straight towards Mifflin street. Unaware of blue orbs watching and following him. "Snap" Henry looked behind him to see a small foot poking out of a Bush crushing a twig while doing so. " Roland.. what are you doing out alone." I say recognizing the wave of curly hair. " I wanna see Gina mommy said she is bad wut she woesn't know Gina wike i do." Roland said while stepping out of the bush. "Come on let's go get you to robin." Henry said signing 'robin was the last person he wanted to see after hurting his mom like that.'

**Regina's view:**

**Coming soon..**


End file.
